1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for purifying a fluid with photonic pulses.
The invention is particularly adapted for treating water in general, water for a distribution system, waste water or drinking water, as well as water stored in reservoirs or tanks such as those used in fish farming. However, the treated fluid can also be a gas, such as air, or a liquid other than water.
2. Discussion of Background Information
The chemical or organic pollutants present in a fluid can be eliminated through purification, either by passive processes, such as filtering, or by active processes using technologies aimed at transforming the pollutants into neutral products.
Four distinct major families of active processes can be distinguished:
1. Chemical processes consisting of an addition of compounds to fix the pollutants (water chlorination, for example);
2. Thermal processes, which involve pasteurization requiring a predetermined exposure time at a given temperature and pressure;
3. Organic processes, characterized by the use, in the polluted medium, of organisms producing a digestion of the pollutants; and
4. Photonic processes based on the photo-biologic effects of light, including visible light (380-780 nanometers), near ultraviolet light (300-380 nm) and deep ultraviolet light (190-300 nm).
Photonic processes have been studied for years, and efforts have been made to apply this physico-chemical principle to the purification or sterilization of water or other targets. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,318 relates to a process and apparatus for cleaning stack gases, adapted particularly to remove the sulfur dioxide, the process consisting of pulverizing electrically charged droplets of water in the gas before subjecting the latter to an ultraviolet radiation by passing it in a quartz tube outside of which a xenon flash lamp is arranged, surrounded by an aluminum reflector. U.S. Pat. No. 2,072,417 describes the irradiation of substances, such as milk, with active rays such as UV rays. U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,703 describes the sterilization of a material by means of a pulsed laser light. U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,670 discloses a method for sterilizing materials, as well as food products, by exposing them to a laser radiation to deactivate the microorganisms. French Patent No. FR 2 482 459 relates to a system for sterilizing thick layers of xe2x80x9caspergillus nigerxe2x80x9d using a xe2x80x9cflashxe2x80x9d lamp containing a rare gas emitting intensely in the range of ultraviolet radiations. This method has proven more efficient than those using a continuous emission sterilizing lamp such as a mercury-vapor lamp.
However, these techniques have shortcomings, in particular, a limited output capacity, an inefficient energy conversion (from electricity to light), and a non-optimum photonic coupling of the useful portion of the light to the target.
The present invention therefore provides a device for purifying a fluid which makes it possible to obtain substantial gains on the consumption of power efficiency, and to pass substantial outputs in a very compact device.
Accordingly, the invention utilizes a helical pulse xenon lamp having one or several turns emitting a photonic radiation ranging from low ultraviolet to unbroken infrared. The lamp is mounted on a cylindrical quartz tube through which passes the fluid to be treated. The lamp can also be associated with a longitudinal lamp of the same type but that is immersed in the center of the tube. This assembly can be arranged in a chamber whose inner walls reflect the ultraviolet radiations.
The invention also provides for a device for purifying a fluid with photonic pulses, comprising a quartz tube adapted to allow the fluid to flow therethrough. An irradiation source is mounted concentrically to the quartz tube. A chamber comprising inner walls is provided which promotes reflection of wavelengths. The irradiation source emits a photonic radiation ranging from a low ultraviolet to an unbroken infrared. An electrical morphology of the current pulse generating a flash of the irradiation source enables an output between 2% and 15% in a germicidal spectrum centered on the wavelength of 257 nanometers. A duration of each flash emitted by the irradiation source is between 100 microseconds and 100 milliseconds.
The fluid may comprise water. The fluid may also comprise at least one of a fluid other than water and a gas. The irradiation source may comprise a helical pulse xenon flash lamp mounted on the quartz tube. The helical pulse xenon flash lamp may have at least one turn. The wavelengths may be in the ultraviolet radiation range. The device may further comprise another irradiation source positioned within the quartz tube. The other irradiation source may comprise a pulse xenon flash lamp. The irradiation source and the quartz tube may each be disposed within the chamber.
The quartz tube may further comprise an enlarged cylindrical chamber whose diameter is larger than a diameter of the quartz tube. The enlarged cylindrical chamber may comprise a main inlet and an outlet, whereby the fluid is adapted to travel from a center of the enlarged cylindrical chamber outwardly. Each of the main inlet and the outlet may comprise a plurality of holes adapted to promote turbulence of the fluid. The quartz tube may further comprise an inner enlarged cylindrical chamber whose diameter is larger than a diameter of the quartz tube and an outer enlarged cylindrical chamber surrounding the inner enlarged cylindrical chamber. The irradiation source may be arranged in a cylindrical space formed by the outer enlarged cylindrical chamber and the inner enlarged cylindrical chamber.
The chamber may be made of pure aluminum. The chamber may comprise a layer of oxide which has an ultraviolet ray reflection ratio close to 80%. The device may further comprise a UV diode sensor disposed inside the chamber. The UV diode sensor may be integrated in a wall of the chamber. The UV diode sensor may enable control of the irradiation source aging. The device may further comprise an immersed helix disposed inside the quartz tube, whereby the helix is adapted to render a flow of the fluid cyclonic and turbulent.
The invention also provides a device for purifying a fluid with photonic pulses, comprising a quartz tube adapted to allow the fluid to flow therethrough. A helical pulse xenon lamp is mounted concentrically about the quartz tube. The helical pulse xenon lamp emits a photonic radiation ranging from a low ultraviolet to an unbroken infrared. A chamber encloses the helical pulse xenon lamp and comprises wavelength reflecting inner walls. A duration of each flash emitted by the helical pulse xenon lamp is between 100 microseconds and 100 milliseconds.
The invention also provides a device for purifying a fluid with photonic pulses, comprising a quartz tube adapted to allow the fluid to flow therethrough. A helical pulse xenon lamp is mounted concentrically about the quartz tube. The helical pulse xenon lamp emits a photonic radiation ranging from a low ultraviolet to an unbroken infrared. A chamber encloses the helical pulse xenon lamp and comprises wavelength reflecting inner walls. A longitudinal pulse xenon lamp is mounted within the quartz tube. A power supply is coupled to each of the helical pulse xenon lamp and the longitudinal pulse xenon lamp.